The Disease
by tinkerbell1919
Summary: There's a disease... thats killing everyone... the kids are the only ones left... it's coming for them... can they save themsleves? Rated T for language.
1. Trailer

Characters:

Shane Rivers: boy, 14

Maya Patens: girl, 13

Jaylen Patens: boy, 13, Maya's twin

Claire Shorts: girl, 12

Trailer

**They were best friends**

Shows Claire, Shane, Maya, and Jaylen laughing together

**Their world was perfect**

Shows them walking home together

**Until it all came crashing down**

Shows Maya screaming, "What's happening to us?"

**There's a disease**

Shows a girl screaming with blood all over her face

**That's killing everyone**

Shows a funeral procession

**The kids are the only one left**

Shows bunches of kids all over the world

**But it's coming for them too**

Shows a kid dying

**Only they can save themselves**

Shows Claire yelling, "There's still time!"

**It's up to them**

Flashes to four different shots of Claire, Shane, Maya, and Jaylen.

**Can they do it?**

**Find out in… The Disease. **


	2. The Tracks

AN: For the parts that are in Spanish, I will write the meaning at the end of the chapter. Okay?

________________________________________________________________________

"Maya, Jaylen, could you puh-lease stop fighting with each other?" Victoria Patens yelled at her ever-fighting twins.

"¡No me culpe! It's all Maya's fault!" Jaylen yelled back at his mother.

"Is not you lying son of a-"

"¡Cállese, ustedes dos!" Victoria yelled back.

"But mom!" they both whined.

"No! Be quiet for once. I have a headache. Go play with your friends!"

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

"She said 'no buts'," Jaylen whispered to Maya.

"¡Cállese!" Maya whispered back.

"Go!" Victoria yelled and made a shooing motion with her hands. With a sigh, the twins walked out of the house.

_Ding Dong. _ Claire opened the door. It was Maya and Jaylen. "Let me guess, your mom kicked you out. _Again._"

"I thought you would never guess," Jaylen answered sarcastically.

"Pay him no mind," Maya said as she smiled at Claire. Maya like to pretend that Claire was the younger sister she never had.

"As you wish," Claire responded, sneaking a smile at Jaylen, because she had a secret crush on him.

"Where's Shane?" Jaylen said, ignoring Claire's smile.

"Home," Claire answered, dejected. "But I can call him"

"Cool," the twins answered at the same time.

Claire went to go get her phone when the doorbell rang. It was Shane. "Shane!" she cried, wraping her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

"Claire-bear!" he said, using her special nick-name for her. "The king has arrived- the party can now begin."

"Whatevs shane," Maya said, ginving him a playful swat on the shoulders.

"What do you want to do?" Jaylen asked, annoyed with the girls shane-fest.

"Wanna walk the train tracks?" Claire proposed.

"Sure," shane said, speaking for the whole group.

"It's soooooooo hot," maya complained.

"Want me to leave?" Jaylen asked.

"As if," she giggled.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Maya." Shane said. "I can walk the tracks longer than you can!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can-"

"Okay both of you, shut up!" Claire yelled. "You can race. On your mark… get set…"

"Go!" Shane yelled, running on the tracks. "Hey!" Maya screamed and then followed after.

"Come on," Jaylen proded Claire, and soon all four of them were racing down the tracks. None of them stopped to check the time. It was 4:30, time for the afternoon train to make its visit down the tracks.

"Stop," Maya yelled all of a sudden.  
"_Maya, _you're killin' my buzz," Shane complained.

"No I hear something."

"Yeah, you out of breath."

"No, I hear it to," Claire said with her head cocked to the side.

"LOOK!" Jaylen yelled. They looked. There it was; the train racing towards them at full speed.

_______________________________________________________________________-

Jaylen: Don't blame me!

Victoria: Shut up, both of you!

Maya: Shut up!

Like it, hate it? Please review and don't hold back. And if you have to flame, then please do it nicely.


	3. The Girl

The girl was dying. Well, you could hardly call her a girl. She was 21, but was so skinny that you could hardly call her a woman. Well woman or girl, she was dying. The doctors and nurses could hear her screams all down the hall.

Her name was Adrienne Mallon. She had It. 'It' was the unknown, uncured disease. It had started in her leg. At first they thought that it was just an infection, but studies proved them wrong.

Adrienne Mallon was dying.

Black dots. That was that horrible killing disease. The black dots of death. They basically rotting you until you died.

Adrienne Mallon was dying.

The rotting started slowly. But then quickly it ran up her leg, killing her slowly, slowly. And then the bleeding happened. When her skin was rub, blood quickly pooled under the surface.

Adrienne Mallon was dying.

Her face was gaunt and bony, she was losing more weight everyday.

Adrienne Mallon was dying.

Her hair was falling out, revealing pale veins on her scalp.

Adrienne Mallon was dying, just like the rest the rest of the world.

Adrienne Mallon was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it.


End file.
